A Growing Shadow
by SolarinStudio
Summary: A villain returns to destroy the pretender.  What makes him think he'll win this time?  Just have to wait and see.  Kim and Ron go to Japan on a school night.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: My first attempt at KP Fan-Fiction. I know that there are so many writers out there who are better than me. I just hope my submissions are worthy to be mentioned in the same breath.

Ron sat in his usual booth at Bueno Nacho, drumming his fingers impatiently against the laminated surface of the table. Normally, it wasn't that busy there, and Ron didn't like having to wait for his food. And, as little patience he had, his companion liked waiting even less

Rufus stood on his hind legs and chattered angrily at his human, rubbing his belly "Hrk, hungry."

"I know, little buddy, but we have to wait our turn." Ron replied.

"Number twenty-four." Announced a nasally voice from behind the counter, "Number twenty-four your order is ready."

Ron looked at his order slip and groaned "Yep, still thirty-one." He folded his arms on the table and dropped his head in mock despair.

"Hey Ron," he heard the familiar feminine voice from ahead of him, as she entered the door. His mood brightened instantly as he recognized his long-time friend, though no one could see it since his face was still buried in his arms.

"Hey, KP" came the muffled reply, still not looking up.

"You bailed early on cheer practice, what's up?"

Ron lifted his head, and looked at her, his expression like a deer in headlights. "Well, um, you see Rufus was hungry, and couldn't wait." He gestured to his mole rat companion who nodded eagerly. Rufus rubbed his belly before collapsing in a hunger induced coma. "Ooh, nice, Rufus" Ron gave his friend a thumbs up, as Rufus winked open one eye to gauge his audience's reaction.

"Riiight" Kim replied looking at the two of them. She was just about to question him further when she was interrupted.

"Number thirty-one, your order is ready. Number thirty-one"

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed as he leapt to his feet shuffling his way past the other customers that blocked his progress. Kim couldn't help but smile as he made his way through the crowded dining area.

"Stop drooling, K", the sarcasm thick in the voice of the red-headed cheerleader's rival, "I know you've got some 'thing' for the loser," Bonnie's fingers made air quotes as she spoke, "But, it's not like he's worth your time. Honestly, I don't know what you see in him."

"You know, Bonnie, that doesn't really surprise me." Kim smirked, "So, how are things on the boyfriend front for you Bon Bon? Any luck finding a BF since Brick graduated?" Kim was actually surprised to see Bonnie's normally cool features actually begin to seethe with anger. She had to fight to keep her smirk from blossoming into a full grin as she silently filed the information away for later.

The two young women glared at each other. The tension was mounting, and the next verbal barb would likely be venomous.

"Good afternoon ladies" Ron said cheerfully as he returned to the table with his order stacked carefully on his tray as Rufus munched happily on his Nachos.

Ron glanced at Kim, and then at Bonnie.

"Hey Bonbon, you looking to make an order? I think the line is dying down"

"Pfft, loser, I'm outta here" Bonnie turned on her heel to leave as she strode back toward her car.

"Well, it was nice that she stopped to visit." Ron remarked dryly, as he started sorting his meal.

"I just don't get it." Kim groused, "She just followed me in here to start something. She's been getting worse lately."

"Maybe since Brick is gone, she has more free time." Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Besides, I'm pretty sure it wasn't the witty conversation that brought them together, again, and again, and…"

"Eww, Ron! TMI!" and she slapped him on the arm.

"Hey KP, I didn't actually say anything." He grinned, "just because 'someone's mind is in the gutter is no reason to punish me."

"Whatever, Ron." Kim rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence and they watched Rufus eat.

"You ok Ron? You haven't eaten anything yet." Kim asked, noticing that he hadn't touched his food, and judging by the way Rufus was eying Ron's plate of Nacos, he might not get a chance.

"Huh, what, me?" Run sputtered "I'm fine KP, honest." He crammed the naco into his mouth entirely.

"Fee?" he asked around the mouthful of naco.

"Ugh," Kim held up her hands to fend off the flying naco parts, "I'm sorry I asked"

She watched him chew, even though she knew something was bothering him, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

What could it be that is bothering Ron? Why didn't Kim order any food? Where are the villains? Will the entire story take place in Bueno Nacho? These questions may be answered in the next installment. My KPverse may have some crossovers and I hope that I can handle them well. I'm keeping the chapters short, because I want to get myself into the habit of producing something in a consistent manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Wish it was. Isn't.

Kim and company belong to people far more successful than I. It's their sandbox; I'm just playing in it…

Also, I make no claim to own any cameo appearances that may or may not make their way into this story.

For those of you wondering about the chronology, it takes place after "Big Bother" and before "Oh No! Yono" I will probably be re-writing that particular episode, as I think Monkey Fist and Ron were too minor of a part in that particular episode.

----------

Kim couldn't help but watch him eat. It was like a train wreck. She didn't want to look, but she couldn't turn away.

"_Where did he get his table manners?_" she thought idly to herself while trying to shrink deeper into the faux-leather upholstery of the booth to avoid the bits of tortilla shrapnel that had achieved escape velocity from the event horizon that was his gaping maw. "_What an odd way to describe food." _Her mind continued merrily on its way, "_I've been hanging around Dad too much lately."_

"Ron," she finally said, "what have we discussed about 'chewing'"?

He clamped his mouth shut and slumped his shoulders. He swallowed his current mouthful with a grimace of effort before he returned his gaze to the girl across from him. "'Chewing is not overrated'" he replied from rote "'It lets us taste our food'" he finished.

Kim leaned forward and smiled. She knew that his table manners were one of the things that mad Ron, _Ron,_ but she couldn't help at least making an effort. She reached her hand out across the table expecting him to take it in his hand.

Ron didn't return Kim's smile, and hesitated only momentarily before he took her small hand in his.

"Kim, we need to talk."

Kim's face fell, and her smile evaporated almost instantly. Her mouth worked voicelessly as she tried to form a coherent sentence. The tone in his voice was flat. And she knew that whatever Ron was about to say would be momentous. An unfamiliar wave of emotion rolled through her body. Though unfamiliar she identified it immediately.

Dread.

Ron began to speak, and as soon as he opened his mouth to get the words out—

_Beep, Beep, Be-deep_ a familiar tone chimed insistently from Kim's backpack.

Ron's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and Kim winced.

"Go ahead" Ron began

"Are you sure?" she began, "It's probably nothing"

"Kim, when is it ever nothing?" Ron grinned, his usual wide grin.

For a moment, Kim felt the wave of fear ebb from her body. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all. She saw his smile reach his eyes, and she knew instinctively, that it was the real deal. Deception was never one of Ron's strong points. "Go wade." She commanded; her voice dropping into the usual pre-mission timbre.

The familiar face of the Team Possible tech guru appeared on her kimmunicator. Kim quickly noticed that his ever-present beverage was not his usual Slurpster, but rather a bottle of water.

"Kim" The short prodigy began, as his fingers danced over the collection of keyboards arrayed in front of him, "I'm getting some interesting reports from an area in Thailand. It looks like Monkey Fist is searching for the Shrine of Kali Mah"

"Isn't that the same thing Illinois Smith went after in _The Shrine of Misfortune_?" Ron asked, as he tried to lean into frame from across the table.

"I kinda doubt it Ron." Kim retorted, pushing the top of his head down and forcing him back into his seat.

"Actually, he's right Kim" Wade interjected.

Kim's eyes went wide as she looked skeptically across the table at the source of the surprising information. His only reaction was a silent 'boo-yah' and a smug smirk

"It seems as though that movie was actually using local myths as the basis of the storyline." Wade continued. "The Shrine of Kali Mah is rumored to be the final resting place of a mystic artifact."

"Well, with the mystic arts involved, it seems like it would be right up Monkey Fists' alley." Kim stated

Ron whimpered and slid down in his chair, his eyes peeking over the edge of the table. "Why Monkey Fist again? Why can't it be Frugal Lucre? He was never a _real_ threat. I mean, c'mon, an inflatable pool with snapping turtles? That's something I can handle"

"Amp down, Ron" Kim and Wade said together

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Kim lilted to her Kimmunicator, oblivious to Wade rolling his eyes

"Maybe you should focus, you guys."

"Right wade, sorry." Kim replied. "So what do you have for us now?"

"Nothing yet, I just thought I would let you know what's up. You know, just in case."

"Ok Wade, keep us posted." And Kim cut the connection on her Kimmunicator and turned her attention back to her boyfriend who was grinning smugly from across the table. "Ok, so you got one right. I suppose you were due."

"Booyah, obscure movie knowledge saves the day!"

"Riiight. Explain how again? You just knew what Wade was talking about, how does that stop Monkey Fist? We don't even know if it really is Monkey Fist this time."

"Come on KP, mystical artifacts? Ancient Temple? Who else could it be?"

"And you're ok with this Ron? I'd think you'd be freaked"

"Ok with it? Why would I be ok with it?" Ron exclaimed as his armed flailed about to emphasize his point. "One; he's tried to take the mystical monkey power from me every time we've faced him. Two;" he continued, ticking off his reasons on his fingers, "he has monkey ninjas! Monkey! Ninjas! Three; He's dangerous and managed to capture you and Yori when he was after the ultimate weapon, and you are like the most badical fighters I know. Four; He has monkey ninjas. But you know what KP? The thought of staying behind has never entered my mind."

Kim sat quietly as Ron listed the reasons he would hate the mission. They were the same reasons he gave every time they would go after Monkey Fist. And, she was certain; he would probably add a few more points to his list later. But she knew he would be right behind him the entire time and that, more than anything, showed her how much she meant to him.

"Are you done Ron?"

"I guess."

She smiled, "Good. Besides, we don't _know_ that it's Monkey Fist." She leaned across the table and kissed him. "And we still have our date tonight. Unless the threat of monkeyshines has put too much of a damper on your mood?"

Ron's expression was of confused bliss. He knew that he should be more concerned with the possibility of Monkey Fist launching some new simian-based caper. But his brain was overloaded by the dose of KP-kissing he had just gotten. "Yeah, Date, definitely." He stood up slowly, and headed to the door, taking a few short steps before shaking his head. He turned to face her, his face split in his usual goofy grin, "You know what KP, I don't think I'll ever get used to those." His grin widened even further…and it's awesome!"

Kim stifled a giggle. "So you'll pick me up at seven right?"

"On the button." He replied, tapping his watch as he left the restaurant.

----------

Hope you like this one so far. I'm hoping that I am keeping your interest in the story. I've been told that my strong points are dialogue and fight scenes. I look forward to hearing what _you_ have to say. (Don't worry, fight scenes are coming.)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters. If you have met them elsewhere, they belong to those talented people. I am a hack.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kim walked into her house, and breezed past her mom sitting at the kitchen table. She was absorbed in her own thoughts, and didn't even acknowledge the Possible family matriarch who sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Anne Possible was the emotional center of the entire possible clan, and when her daughter just drifted past her without even a greeting, she knew something was up. And the expression on her daughter's face proved it.

Mrs. Dr. Possible stood and followed her daughter into the family room, something was up, she could see the look on her daughter's face, and something had to be done. She leaned up against the doorframe "Hi, Kimmie."

Kim looked up at her mother with surprise, "Hi mom, I didn't think you would be home this early."

"I cut out early." She chuckled despite Kim rolling her eyes, "Sorry, surgeon humor." Mrs. Dr. Possible sat next to her daughter on the couch and rested an arm on her shoulder, pulling her close. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Its Ron."

Mrs. Dr. P sucked in a breath. She loved Ron like a son, and she knew that they would have their spats. She knew that this could be dangerous ground, and she couldn't leap to conclusions or take sides. "What's Ron? Did he do something? Did he not do something? Did he forget something?" Anne knew that the latter was most likely, but she had to cover her bases.

Kim drew in a breath, "He was acting weird all day. At first he was excited, then I tried to talk to him at lunch, and it was like he was trying to keep a secret. After school he totally flaked on me at cheer practice. We usually wait for each other after school." Anne nodded as Kim made her points, "And then at Bueno Nacho he tried to play it off that it wasn't a big deal. Something has got him worked up. Mom, he told me we needed to talk."

"Well that's not so bad honey-"

"Mom, when has 'we need to talk' ever been good? It could be 'I need to tell you something', or 'guess what'. But I don't know what's going on with him. But I know something is bothering him." Kim sighed, "At Bueno nacho, he told me that everything was cool. And I could tell he was telling me the truth. Ron has always been a terrible liar. But it wasn't the _whole_ truth."

"It seems like he has something on his mind, and he's trying to think of a way to tell you."

"You think, Mom?"

Anne shrugged "With what I have to go on, it's the best guess. Are you guys still going on your date tonight?"

"Yeah, he's gonna pick me up at seven." Kim glanced at her watch. "I've only got an hour!" Kim leapt from the couch and dashed up the stairs. "Thanks mom, you really helped!"

Anne watched her daughter sprint up the steps, "I did?" She shook her head, and whispered under her breath as she started back to the kitchen, "I don't know what just happened."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ron walked into his house to see his baby sister scooting across the living room floor. He squatted down as she made her way to him, and struggled to stand using her brother's knee as support. "Who's a boo-bah?" Ron cooed as he waggled a finger under her chin. Hana giggled as she reached out and grabbed the offered finger.

"Ronald! I'm glad you're home." Gene Stoppable called from the couch as he noticed the arrival of his son. "Your mother has to work late, and I need to head in to the office. I need you to watch Hana."

"But dad, Kim and I have a date tonight! Like we do every Friday!" Ron scooped his sister up, and looked his dad in the eye.

"Ron, I'm sorry. But your mom should be home in time for your date, and if she isn't, you can start your date here."

"But I was supposed to pick _her_ up for a change. Now I won't have a car and…" Ron sighed. "And it's not going to change anything is it?"

Gene gave his son a tight-lipped smile. "Tell you what, son." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet, pulling a pair of twenty dollar bills out. "After your mom gets home, take Kim somewhere nice, on me."

Ron sighed again, but took the money with his free hand before Hana grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I appreciate you looking after your sister Ronald, I really do hate springing this short notice stuff on you."

"It's ok dad, your only other options in the neighborhood are Kim's brothers." They both shuddered, "And I don't think Hana has her pilot's license yet" Ron tickled the youngest Stoppable, causing her to squeal with laughter. "Come on Hana, let's go upstairs."

Ron took his sister up to his room, holding her out in front of him as he made airplane sounds. Hana giggled and waved her arms the entire way up until before Ron swooped her down onto the soft rug that rested in the center of his room. From his window, he could see his dad pull out of the driveway. He was tweaked, a little bit, just enough to notice. He sighed as he made his way across his bedroom, working the safety gate across the top of the stairs.

Ron smiled broadly as he watched his sister scoot around the floor, pulling herself up to standing along the side of his desk. His smile quickly fell as he noticed the two stacks of envelopes there. One was considerably taller, with perhaps two dozen envelopes. The other was much smaller, holding only three.

Ron sat at his desk heavily, and grabbed the first letter off the larger pile.

_"Dear Mr. Stoppable,_

_We regret to inform you that we will be unable to accommodate your enrollment at Jump City University…_

Ron grunted as he read the rest of the letter. They all said the same thing, or a variation thereof. None of the colleges wanted him. He wasn't particularly surprised. Nearly three years of poor study habits, and an utter lack of ambition had nearly crippled him academically. It was only thanks to Kim's help so far their senior that he had even managed guarantee he would graduate. He tossed the letter back onto the larger pile, and shoved the whole stack off his desk and into the wastebasket.

That left the three remaining letters. Middleton College, Go City University, and the Yamanouchi Institute. Ron smiled to himself. He didn't think that there actually wsa a Yamanouchi Institute, and even if there was, he didn't remember sending an application there. So, when it came down to it, there were only two colleges that wanted him on his own merits.

"Well, Hana, where do you think I should go?" Ron asked. Hana just giggled and fell onto her diaper-padded backside. "Lot of help you are, _Intruder._" Ron chuckled to himself. The term had long since lost its venom, and was almost a term of endearment. Much like Kim with the 'Tweebs'.

Kim

She had applied to some very specific schools. Most of which were out of the country. Venice, Hong Kong, England. A few others that were added to the list after Drakken's attempt to create 'Drakken-gea'.

Ron had no idea how he was going to make it work. He was so excited to tell her that he had been accepted, until he realized that if he went to school here, he would be on the other side of the planet from her.

He looked at his watch, and noticed the time. Seven was approaching quicker than he expected. He reached over and grabbed the phone, hitting the speed dial.

It rang twice before a familiar voice picked up, "Hey Mrs. Dr. P, this is Ron. Is Kim there?"


End file.
